


Home Movies

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Death, Gen, Insanity, Torture, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker/Bruce trick for the prompt "someone fancies themselves a comedian!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

Bruce was going insane. He had been for weeks. Ever since Robin disappeared while on patrol. Over the course of a month each of his family members had vanished. Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Alfred, Oracle. Even Red Hood and the Birds of Prey were missing in action.

Then he got the first tape. It was a plain black VHS. He’d had to hunt down a VCR especially to play them. The first one had shown Nightwing... Dick. He’d clearly been tortured but that wasn’t the worst of it. As the video played several masked men came in. They beat him. They tortured him.

Intercut with the torture were scenes from Dick’s life. Surveillance footage. Reports about Nightwing’s activities. By the end he’d been begging for death. One of them men had given him a gun and he’d shot himself in the head.

Each video continued like that.

Tim cut his own throat. Jason swallowed a vial of pills. Oracle threw herself off the third story of a building. Each one the same formula. Life as it had been versus life as it was until the pain was too much and they all gave in.

Damian had been the last and the worst. He’d had to watch as his son, his youngest. Still just a child had been tortured and even raped until he finally gave in and begged to die. He’d drunk several cups of bleach and died an agonizing death.

He hadn’t been able to stop any of it. Hadn’t been able to save them.

He’d failed them all.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting here but did it matter anymore? There was no one left. It would be a blessing if they killed him too.

Someone touched his arm. “Bruce?” He looked at them. Dick. He blinked. His mind couldn’t process it.

“Bruce? Are you alright?” His eldest looked worried. Behind him there were others. So many others. How?

“It was the Joker, Bruce.” Tim. Looking worried and far too serious. “He took us, Bruce, and then he just... let us go.”

“Bruce.”

“Father.”

“B.”

They were all talking at once. Speaking over each other. They were... alive? But...

Bruce looked at the pile of video tapes...

And began to laugh.


End file.
